Abnormal
by Miko Mandie
Summary: Hogwart's oddest couple struggles to strengthen their relationship in spite of Fred’s looming departure. Fred x Hermione.


**Authors note**: Another Hermione x Fred :) I hope you enjoy, it's 90 degrees in San Francisco right now and I felt like some writing could take the edge off the heat exhaustion. Hope you like it! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers for my other stories. There is no bigger compliment then hearing from reading one of my stories that you now are turned on to the Fred x Hermione relationship. Thank you to those who have told me that! Love you all! xoxoamandanicole.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the amazing works of JK Rowling.

**Abnormal**

_Fred x Hermione_

_1 of 3_

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

Fred Weasely was beside himself with anticipation as his time at Hogwarts drew to an end. He could only handle so much tyrannical repression from the toad lady, formerly known as Dolores Umbridge. He and George had made an agreement, that if the situation at Hogwarts didn't get better by the Easter holidays; they were going to make a break for it. The only thing that Fred couldn't stand was leaving behind his girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

"I'm going to miss you," Hermione sighed as she burrowed further into Fred's coat. He knew she had been dreading this moment for the last few months.

"Hermione, you knew it would come to this. George and I weren't made for the classroom. You know this," As much as Fred didn't want to leave her behind, he knew that this was the best thing for them at the time. "We'll be able to see each other during the summer holidays. You can come spend time with me at the shop."

Fred walked over to where Hermione was leaning against a window and wrapped his arms around her. His hands settled low on her belly and he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Just the two of us. I'll have my own room…"

Hermione turned around to slap him on the shoulder, "God, you are such a, guy, Fred. And I am sure George wouldn't be too comfortable with us spending all our time together."

She smiled and shook her coffee colored curls in exasperation, "I'm just worried that all of this time away from each other is going to drive us apart."

Fred didn't understand how she could believe that his feelings wouldn't be able to stand the test of time and distance. It had been a sore spot for them in the past weeks. And every time she brought it up, he became a little more annoyed.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that no matter what, I am gonna be there? It's getting a little stale Hermione and why would I want to stick around if you are just going to doubt me every step of the way!"

"It's not about doubt Fred! It's just that, what happens if you find someone new? I don't have, experience with relationships," He watched as she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. "What if you meet someone else? I'm not supposed to feel all jealous and crazy, but I just don't want to lose you."

Fred was so confused on whether or not to feel flattered or pissed off that he almost didn't hear what she said next.

"I love you Fred and I don't want to loose you."

Wait, what?

She was looking at him with her big brown eyes and looked so vulnerable standing there. Then she smiled and repeated herself, "I love you."

Fred was at a loss. This beautiful, intelligent, mature girl, loved _him_ Fred jokester extraordinaire Weasley?

Silence reigned for a few more moments and then Fred did what he did best; he laughed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the deep belly laughs and put her hands on her hips, "What exactly are you laughing at Fredrick?"

"I'm sorry love it's just, I never thought, you really love me?" Fred questioned rapidly; a stupid grin on his face.

Hermione sighed with a smile, "That's what I said isn't. I have no idea how it happened but somewhere along the way, you laughed your silly ass into my heart."

She looked like she had relived some huge weight off her chest. Fred walked up to her and once more put his hands around her waist and laid his cheek against her curls.

After her confession, Fred _really_ didn't want to leave Hermione. What if she met some smart bloke with all the right answers who didn't joke around in classes? Would she still love him then? But even though there was insecurity and doubt, Fred didn't want to give someone else the chance to steal his girl.

"I'll stay, Hermione."

She looked up at him and gave him a questioning glance, "You'll stay where Fred?"

Fred sighed, "Here at school, with you." George would be right pissed off but he'd get over it.

Hermione shook her head, "No. No, you can't stay. This is your dream Fred." She took both her hands and cupped his face, " This is your dream and I am not going to let you give it up for me. We will work this out. We are both smart and devoted and friends. I'll come visit you once you set up shop and I can spend the night." She said with meaning.

Fred took one of her hands and kissed Hermione's fingertips one by one. "We'll be fine," Fred said with assurance.

They stood there for a while, just relaxing in each other's presence when Fred decided to move them to a place where they could sit. He leaned against a wall and slid down, pulling Hermione into his lap at the same time.

She smiled and turned around to face him, "Well isn't this cozy?" Hermione reached up to tangle her hands in Fred's hair.

"Extremely cozy."

Hermione leaned forward touching her warm lips lightly to Fred's. They kissed softly for a moment before Fred took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue slowly along the seam of her lips, every once in a while catching Hermione's bottom lip in between his teeth.

As they were kissing, Fred took his time to run his hands along the contours of her body. He paid special attention to the flare of her hips and the curves of her breasts. He moved his hands south, lingering on Hermione's bum where he gripped the soft flesh and drew he closer against him.

Fred realized she was not ready for such a bold move when Hermione pulled away from the kiss and rested her flushed cheek against his. "What was that?" She breathed heavily.

He gripped her ass again pulling her harder against his crotch, "That?" Fred smiled innocently against Hermione's neck.

Hermione whimpered and reached out to grasp Fred's shoulders, drawing him in for another kiss. She wrapped her tongue around his quickly and rocked slowly against him on her own this time.

Fred broke the kiss and quickly decided that he needed to put a stop to this soon or he'd end up making a mess out of his shorts, "Hold on love. We'll have time for all this in the summer." He said this as he removed his hands from her backside and brought them up to stroke her face.

"I have something for you," He said as he reached around her ear and pulled a tiny rose out of thin air. "A Grade A charm from yours truly," He smiled. "I do love you Hermione."

She laughed and took the primrose from his fingers, "You really are something else Fred Weasely."

"But that's why you love me. Because I am more or less, abnormal."

Hermione smiled, "That's definitely the reason. I am surprised you figured it out. If you were 1/10 less abnormal than you are now, I don't think I could stand being with you. "

"Well I am glad that's settled." Fred smiled and rested his head against he curls once more. Dreading the moment he had to walk out of these halls permanently and out of her life, if even for a moment.

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

**AN2**: I hope you liked it! I should get parts 2 & 3 out in good time; I just need the right inspiration. They wont be as sugary sweet though, but I am a hopeless romantic and happy endings are always in sight for me. This is a companion story to my other one-shots entitled Beeswax and Mint & Hard Candy; you can check them out on profile if you haven't already. They add a little back-story to how their relationship came about. **R****_emember Reviews are fuel_** and I hope to see you soon!

- _5:50:00 PM_


End file.
